1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brain stimulation, and more specifically to a deep brain magnetic stimulator.
2. Description of Related Art
External transcranial magnetic brain stimulation (TMS) has been used for several years to treat patients with depression, stroke, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, and the like. Transcranial magnetic brain stimulation (TMS) is non-invasive, where a magnetic field is generated that in turn induces small electric currents in the brain that change the polarization of neurons in the brain, thus causing activity in certain regions of the brain that may have a therapeutic effect.
An inherent risk from external transcranial magnetic brain stimulation is one of seizures. Other risks include minor pains and discomfort, psychiatric changes, fainting, and syncope. In addition, the application of external transcranial magnetic brain stimulation is limited to a superficial brain area and is typically confined to an area around 1 to 3 centimeters deep to the skull, and completely sparing deeper brain regions. In addition, such an approach cannot be targeted to a specific deep brain area. In addition, the path of the induced current in transcranial magnetic brain stimulation is difficult to predict due to the irregular shape of the brain and the non-uniform conductivity of the brain and surrounding tissue and bone, making targeted treatment, in particular in deep brain areas, difficult if not impossible. In addition, the magnetic field applied in external transcranial magnetic brain stimulation does not reach deeply into the brain, resulting in a surface effect. While a surface effect may be adequate for some therapies, many therapeutic methods require deeper penetration of the brain than is possible with external transcranial magnetic brain stimulation.